marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last Battle Ground! | Synopsis2 = March 1st 1943: Combat and Cookie are out on patrol in the deserts of Africa when they spot a Nazi jeep chasing after a woman riding on a camel. They come to the girl's rescue, trashing the jeep and subduing the Nazis on board. They learn that the Nazis were chasing her because her father has a nearby watering hold by a pyramid which the Nazis are seeking to water their troops and keep their equipment cool. She offers the water to the Americans in exchange for protection from the Nazis and Combat and Cookie take her and their prisoners back to the American camp where they tell their commanding officer about the water. The next morning they realize that the Nazi prisoners have escaped, likely to inform their commander Erwin Rommel of the location of water. Soon it is a race against time as the Americans try to catch up to the Nazis and stop them from getting to the water. However the hot desert son causes their vehicles to overheat. However, their vehicles die near the pyramid and the girl's father offers them camels to ride to the watering hole. Sure enough the camels provide fleeter transport to the water and soon the Americans secure the position and send Rommel and his forces fleeing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Forbidden Weapon! | Synopsis3 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | StoryTitle4 = Cookie's Combat Course: Out Fighting Men! | Synopsis4 = Cookie educates the reader on the different medals infantry soldiers can be awarded for their combat duties. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle5 = Don't Let Them Get Through! | Synopsis5 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are with Fox Company attempting to liberate a Korean town. After days worth of conflict the soldiers manage to force the last of the enemy soldiers out, but at the expense of all their ammunition leaving them open to be pushed back out. With supplies on the way, the commanding officer sends Combat and Cookie out to spy on enemy troop movements to see what is going on. Combat and Cookie spot enemy tanks heading their way and manage to take over one when they knock out the driver with a rock. However while they are trying to figure out how the controls work, the tank takes a direct hit from another enemy tank. This cause the tank to catch fire and Combat and Cookie abandon the damaged tank just in time to get clear of the explosion. Due to the fact that the tanks are caught in a tight canyon, the explosions catch the next tank, and the next, and the one after that until all the tanks have been destroyed by fire, leaving the path clear for reinforcements to arrive with new supplies for the Americans. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}